Trick
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Yuma learns you have to be careful when joking around with aliens.


I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I really like to write fluff! I just haven't really been inspired enough to try anything else, I guess; but once I think of an idea hopefully I can write something a little more dramatic as opposed to "AWW" inducing. But, until then, here's an extra helping of fluff! I wrote this on my lunch break at work.

…

…

Yuma lay in bed gazing out his open window; a thunderstorm was roaring away outside and so the boy was stuck indoors, much to his dislike. Akari and his grandmother had business to attend to and were both away for the weekend, which left Yuma home alone and very bored.

Well, _almost _alone.

"What's the matter, Yuma?" Astral questioned, appearing from the key when he noticed that the boy had grown unusually silent. "You're only this quiet when you're sleeping."

Yuma stuck his tongue out at the spirit. "It's the weekend and I should be out dueling, but I can't because of all this rain! No one's going to be out in this mess."

"We could watch TV together, if you'd like." Astral suggested.

"Nah," Yuma said "That's even more boring. It's a Saturday evening; nothing's on TV except lame movies and game shows."

"You could read a book?"Yuma snorted. "Yeah, right."

The boys settled into a comfortable silence; thunder rolling in the background. Yuma tried to think of something to do to occupy himself until bedtime. An idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Astral," He said.

"Yes?"

Yuma sat up in his hammock and moved to close the window. "Let's play a game."

Astral brightened up a bit. He loved games! "Alright. What shall we play?"

"Hide and seek."

Astral cocked his head. "What's that?"

Yuma hopped down from his hammock. "It's where I hide and you try to find me.""But Yuma," Astral began "You cannot hide from me. I can simply go back into the key and transport myself to wherever you are.""Well, then, don't do that! That's cheating. Just stay out of the key and try to find me." Yuma said. "How is that fun?" Astral questioned.

"It'll be fun for me to see if you're any good at it," Yuma said. "Now close your eyes and count to 100. And don't cheat!"

Astral sighed and did as he was told. He began counting out loud slowly and closed his eyes. He could hear Yuma running around downstairs and he smiled slightly. If he were supposed to be hiding, he was certainly making quite a bit of noise.

Astral finally reached 100 and opened his eyes, taking a quick look around the room before making his way down to where he could hear Yuma. Astral worked his way through every room of the house. He looked under tables, behind the couch, and in each closet but Yuma was no where to be found. Astral began to grow worried as he searched more frantically, floating all over the house and rechecking all of the previous places.

As it turned out, Yuma had actually transported _himself_ into the Ou's key - a power he gained after Astral's duel with Kaito. He laughed to himself and waited for another few minutes to see if Astral would figure out that he had tricked him. When he could still hear the spirit bustling about, he rolled his eyes and decided to take it easy on him.

"Alright, joke's over, Astral. Here I am!" Yuma said, startling Astral as he reemerged from the key with a burst of light.

"Yuma! I was starting to think something happened to you. I was worried." Astral said, then added. "…Where did you come from?"

"Weelllll…" Yuma said, folding his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth childishly. "I miiiiight have tricked you a little. See, I don't think you know this, but remember your duel with Kaito? I learned how to enter the key from that. I 'hid' there so you wouldn't find me."

Astral frowned. "I was thinking about entering the key, but you told me not to,"Yuma winked. "I know! That's why it was a good plan. I knew you wouldn't cheat."

Astral smiled. "Alright. You win."

Yuma walked passed the blue ghost but abruptly stopped.

"Aw, man!" He whined "I forgot I have chores to do. I have to go clean up the dishes, can you wait for me?"

"Certainly," Astral said. He followed Yuma into the kitchen and seated himself on the counter next to the boy as he filled the sink with soapy water. They made small talk with each other until Yuma had finished the last dish, sitting it on the tray next to the sink. "Alright, Astral," He said "I'm gonna go take a shower, and then we can watch TV or something, okay?"Astral nodded as Yuma stepped off the stool he had been standing on to reach the sink. Unfortunately, he stepped off wrong and slipped; his head struck the granite countertop behind him and he dropped to the floor, unmoving.

Astral sighed in annoyance and waited for the boy to get up. The day had been long and he wasn't in the mood for another one of Yuma's tricks. He crossed his arms and began drumming his fingers.

"Yuma," He started "No more games, today."

No response.

"Yuma," He said again. "Come on. Stop it. No more, I mean it."

The room was uncomfortably silent as Astral continued staring at Yuma's motionless figure. He moved off the counter to sit next to the boy on the floor. He reached out a hand to touch his head but it merely passed through him. Astral swallowed the lump in his throat and began to panic a bit.

"Yuma?" He cried. "Yuma…Yuma, please, it's not funny anymore. Yuma!"

Astral was unsure of what to do, seeing as there was no way he could get help for the boy. His only option was to transport the both of them to the inside of the key where he could provide physical care. And so Astral did just that; the two of them floating in the thick blue mist whilst the machine inside the key grumbled quietly in the distance.

Astral pressed a blue hand to the back of Yuma's head, moving it around until he felt a rather large bump. He pulled his hand away and was thankful that there wasn't any blood. Astral gripped Yuma's shoulder and shook him gently, then more aggressive. A tear slid down his cheek. Astral placed his hand back onto Yuma's head and gently ran his fingers across his forehead.

"Yuma, don't do this to me! Please! Please, wake up. Yuma!"

Yuma groaned slightly and blinked his eyes open. "Astral?" He whispered. "What happened?"Astral sighed in relief and wiped a tear just before it fell from his eye.

"Oh, Yuma, you scared me! You slipped and bumped your head. Are you okay?"Yuma nodded slowly and took a deep breath to help calm the throbbing in his head. With Astral's help, he sat up slowly.

"Where are we?" He said, just barely over a whisper.

"I transported us inside the key. I did not know what else to do. Please, are you sure you're okay? I can try to-"

"Astral," Yuma interrupted "I'm fine. We can go back now."Astral nodded and held Yuma gently, transporting them from the key and back into Yuma's kitchen. Astral's grip on Yuma no longer held and his hands slid through the boy's back.

"Thanks, Astral." Yuma said, smiling up at the blue spirit.

"Yuma," Astral began sternly "No more games. I thought you were trying to trick me again. I need to know when you are being serious so that I may help you more quickly."

Yuma nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll be good from now on. I promise."

Yuma and Astral enjoyed an hour of TV together before the day's activities began to wear on the young boy's body. Astral suggested Yuma retire to his bed for the night; he agreed and in no time was fast asleep. Astral remained outside of the key and by Yuma's bedside the entire night.

"Oh, Yuma," Astral sighed to himself "Life with you gets more interesting everyday."

…

…

Well, there it is! More fluff, just as promised. I'm currently trying to think of something a little more…less fluffy, but I always just seem to go that route regardless. Oh, well. You guys seem to enjoy it, so that's all that matters! I have a busy workweek ahead, but I shall have another fic out soon. Until then, fellow fanfic-ers!


End file.
